1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bar assembly; in particularly, the present invention relates to a light bar assembly, which can effectively utilize space and improve lighting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light bar using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is widely applied to LED illumination products and also serves as one of the key components of the backlight module. In the manufacture process of light bar, the soldering method and the LED arrangement will influence the lighting effect of product.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of the structure of a traditional light bar. As shown in FIG. 1A, a light bar 10 includes a substrate 20 and light sources 30. Light sources 30 on the substrate 20 are arranged in a predetermined interval; however, when the substrates 20 are soldered, light sources 30 on different substrates 20 must spare a room in the arranging direction for disposing a bonding material 40. As such, light sources 30 at the center part of the substrate 20 has a dense arrangement and light sources 30 at the connecting part of the substrate 20 has a sparse arrangement. Accordingly, when testing light uniformity of the light bar 10, dark lines will occur because light intensity at the center part of the substrate 20 is higher than light intensity at the connecting part of the substrate 20.
Traditionally, in order to solve the problem mentioned above, a width-expending method is adopted for soldering (as shown in FIG. 1B), i.e. the width (w) of the substrate 20 is expanded and the bonding material 40 is disposed at two ends of the substrate 20 in the expanding direction of the width (w) of the substrate 20. As such, intervals between light sources 30 at the center part of the substrate 20 and those at the connecting part of the substrate 20 are the same. However, the cost will be increased because of the expanded width (w). Therefore, the present invention provides a light bar assembly without increasing cost to improve the dark-line phenomenon and solve the aforementioned problems.